


Alone At Last

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um... Why our boys look forwards to the end of the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At Last

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K. Rowling et al. No offence is meant by these drawings. They're just for fun and no profit is being made from these.
> 
>  **Prompt:** enchanted_jae's JMDC #84 _alone at last_

 

 


End file.
